


Broken Memories and Forget-me-nots

by Grieving_Angel



Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Puns, Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Complicated Relationships, Determination (Undertale), Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Examination, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Rating May Change, Resurrection, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Suffering Sans (Undertale), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Unethical Experimentation, Work In Progress, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Younger Brother Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grieving_Angel/pseuds/Grieving_Angel
Summary: In volunteering to help Alphys with SCIENCE, things go wrong.Now Sans' friends and family are getting dragged through his memories with a front row seat to his trauma.~~~"No! No" Sans screamed as he started to panic, "nononononononono! NO!""S-s-sans! Pu-p-please d-don't p-pani—"Then everything went white.(This is mainly for fun and kinda goes crazy in places)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus & Sans & Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683799
Comments: 61
Kudos: 173





	1. Memory Machine

Sans nervously watched as Alphys bustled to and fro. There were a few other scientists - human scientists - in the room as well, but sans wasn't paying much attention to them.

Nope.

Instead, all his attention was on his friend. And his bouncing brother sitting next to him.

“NYAHAHA! I'M SO EXCITED!” Papyrus exclaimed, causing a nearby human scientist to jump and glance over.

“Yeah, ecstatic over here bro,” Sans remarked sarcastically, fidgeting in his seat.

“OH, DON'T BE LIKE THAT BROTHER!" Papyrus scolded, playfully shoving sans "THERE's NO REASON TO FRET WE ARE IN EXTREMELY CAPABLE HANDS!” 

“While I admire your enthusiasm papyrus, I feel Sans is completely justified in his fretting as you put it." Toriel commented, drawing Sans’ attention to her, sitting right next to her was Asgore, shifting uncomfortably, whether it was from the too small chair he was sitting in or the icy glare Tori was giving him Sans couldn't tell... and the Anomaly, the being that had the power to take the stars away from all of them disguised as a human child, the "Angle", pfft, what a joke.

"After all we are volunteering in an experimental medical experiment,” Torial continued

“Aw, come on your Majesty, give my gal some credit. You make it sound like we are going to be strapped to a table and experimented on!" Sans tried not to flinch at that, he was too close to her to not guarantee she wouldn’t see it, "All we are doing is watching some of our memories on the big screen and enjoy some popcorn.”

“A-as much as p-popcorn sounds nice," Alphys said, walking over to the group, "o-our bodies are going to be in a sleep like state while our SOULs go through a v-very select few of my memories.”

“So, no popcorn?”

“W-well, we can still have popcorn, just not during the experiment. Now, if y-you could follow me." Alphys made a "follow me" gesture as she started to walk down a nearby hall. 

As the group followed Alphys down the hall, Sans noted the hall looked a lot more like a hospital than any of the hallways in the LAB, and while still not ideal, too much white for Sans' taste, it was a lot better than the latter option.

"N-now im pretty sure you already know what we are doing, you volunteered for this after all; however, I'm still required to give you a briefing on what's going on," Alphys said as she opened a door and led them into a large white room with a circular machine surrounded by six oversized beds. On the oversized beds were baseball helmet looking visors that looked like they could be adjusted to any monster head. They had a network of wires connecting them to the machine in the center as well as what appeared to be some sort of mechanical harness. The room was filled with other machines that looked to be in charge of monitoring a patient's condition.

Undyne whistled, "I have no idea what any of this is, babe, but it looks impressive."

Alphys blushed, "T-thank you, U- Undyne."

"The briefing, Doctor," a previously unnoticed human scientists said well emerging from behind the massive machine in the center of the room.

"R-right," Alphys stuttered, "this, is Dr. Bakerson, he has been helping m-me with this project."

Frisk pulled on Alphys' sleeve.

The yellow scientist sighed, "w-what is it Frisk?"

*Six beds, not seven. Why?* Frisk signed.

"Because in all my calculations having a h-human hooked up to the Memory Machine leads to the h-human SOUL being absorbed or it just not working and I don't want to risk it," Alphys explained, "may I continue with the briefing?"

The Anomaly nodded.

"A-alright, as you know I am looking for a cure for Falling Down (a-and the Amalgamates)," Alphys explained, "and since Falling Down is more of a mental thing than an a-actual physical ailment so Dr. Bakerson had this theory that if one were to go into the memories of The afflicted and remind them why there is hope it could potentially reverse or at least slow down the process of Falling D-down… which in hindsight makes a significant amount more sense than... "

"Docter," Dr. Bakerson interjected.

"R-right," Alphys continued, "so, what we will be doing it testing to see if it is even possible to share memories in the first place. A-any questions?"

"Yes," Toriel spoke up, "how long will this take? I'm not too keen on leaving my child alone for too long."

"It should only be half an hour, ma'am," Dr. Bakerson responded, "if everything goes smoothly."

"D-don't worry," Alphys added, "we s-set aside some activity books and s-snacks for Frisk and I've gotten p-permission to have one of my associates give them a tour of the facilities if they want one we also have a sleeping bag if they want to take a nap."

"What would happen if things don't go "smoothly", Al?" Sans inquired, not liking the idea that something could NOT go smoothly.

"W-well…" Alphys trailed off.

"If things were to go wrong at best the machine will randomly select one of you to start playing your memories from the earliest up until now, which should only take a few extra hours. At worst, it will, we, "suck" in all your HP and then divided evenly among you, but there is only a .00001% chance of that happening." Dr. Bakerson interjected.

"O-or n-nothing could happen," Alphys added.

"I know someone in here who wouldn't mind a few extra HP," Undyne sarcastically remarked, Sans tried not to glare.

"ALL HAVE YOU KNOW MY BROTHER HAS DONE AN OUTSTANDING JOB AT LIVING WITH ONLY ONE HP, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" 

"Wait… one HP… HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?" The human exclaimed.

"Ask myself that daily,"

"A-anyway, we will be going through two of my memories: my first ever Science Fair and my first date with Undyne."

"Saw, babe, that's so sweet,"

"A-alright, l-let's get all suited up so w-we can have p-popcorn later."

After some finagling, and threatened forced stripping on Sans' part, they were all lying down heads pointed the machine. After a brief sensation of falling, Sans opened his eyes. 

They were standing a circle facing inward in an empty void.

Suddenly they were surrounded by flashing error signs as Sans' SOUL began to glow brightly as felt himself being dragged to the center of the circle.

"No! No" Sans screamed as he started to panic, "nononononononono! NO!"

"S-s-sans! Pu-p-please d-don't p-pani—"

Then everything went white.


	2. Mother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: fever dream starts now.
> 
> (Wowsers, I didn't expect this to gain do much attention so quickly! Thank you!)

YEAR:

XX CE

~~~~~~~

  


_ "SANS!? SANS!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!"  _

  


_ "Papyrus," Asgore finally spoke, "please, calm down." _

  


_ "Y-yes," Alphys said, "we appear to be in Sans' m-memory. I-It would be b-best if we remain calm." _

  


_ "So… we're in that Punk's memories?" Undyne asked. _

  


_ "Y-yes," Alphys explained, "while in an m-memory we won't be able to interact with Sans— or anything in the memories for that matter— however, there should be a short reprise at the end of each memory where we can talk to Sans. All we can do now is watch." _

  


_ "Very well then," Toriel said, "let us watch." _

  


~~~

  


They stood on the dust floor of an ancient wooden windmill… except it didn't look ancient, it looked like it only finished construction a few seasons ago.

  


There was a small Skeleton child, still in the First Strips, leaning against the wall. They were just watching the shadows move as the wind turned the turbine on the windmill with a look of complete awe on their face. Their small tail flicked back and forth… their tail? Did Sans have a tail?

  


_ "T-this must be y-younger, Sa—" _

  


"Karmic Sans Serif! Where are you?!" An unknown and unseen woman called from inside the memories, seemingly knocking the boy out of whatever trance they were in. 

  


"Coming Mama!" Upon saying that Sans leaped out of the window. 

  


The scene rapidly shifted in a swirl of lights and colors, and then they were standing one the ground staring up at a towering windmill surrounded by wheat fields. 

  


A skeleton wearing a brown dress and heavy, mud covered boots rushed forward with a shriek. Raising her hands, she caught the falling Sans in navy blue magic, gently lowering him into her arms. 

  


"Don't do that, Karmic," the older skeleton scolded, "what would your father say."

  


"That you will always catch me, like how you caught him?" Sans- Karmic?- said to his mother.

  


Sighing, the mother responded, "you're right, he would say something corny like that; however, I don't think you're taking in the  _ gravity  _ of this situation, my child." 

She tickled him with that last comment leading to Sans (Karmic… Sarmic?) bursting into a fit of laughter.

  


"Mweh heh heh heh, *gasp* Mama! S-stop! Mweh!" 

  


"Now let's go start dinner before you father comes home, what do you say my skeletiny?"

  


"Yes!"

  


~~~

  


As the memory faded to gray and then to nothing, the skeletiny remained.

  


Sans stood there, in the form he had taken in the memory, staring after his mother. A sob racket the small skeleton’s body as he collapsed to the ground.

  


At the sight of the crying child, Toriel's Motherly instinct kicked in, and she rushed over to Sans, followed quickly behind by Papyrus and Asgore. Alphys and Undyne followed suit, just not as fast.

  


Toriel rapped Sans into a bearhug, which he immediately tried to wiggle out of; however, that only led to Toriel to try and hold him tighter. “My child, what is the matter, please that didn't seem like a horrible memory at all!” Sans just cried harder and started to hyperventilate.

  


“LADY TORIEL, PLEASE RELEASE MY BROTHER RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GIVING HIM A PANIC ATTACK!”

  


Surprised by the demanding tone in Papyrus's voice, Toriel dropped Sans. Sans, to everyone’s surprise (excluding Asgore and Papyrus), ran to Asgore. Asgore gently put a hand on Sans’ back, not holding him, just letting Sans know that he was there while his cried into his fur. As Papyrus sat nearby, just in case Sans needed him.

  


It was quiet, except for San's sobs, for a long time before anyone spoke again.

  


“Sometimes even the most joyful of memories can become tainted with grief and remorse,” Asgore remarked, appearing to no one in particular, but it was clear the message was meant for Toriel.

  


Huffing, Toriel angrily shot back, “you would know wouldn't you.” yet this only made Sans cry harder.

  


“Try and tear me down as much as you wish, Toriel, I have come to terms with my past, but right now I fear your needless anger is only hurting one who can't afford to be hurt anymore,” Asgore said, eyes steely with conviction, “and, correct me if I'm wrong Doctor, but we are not in a prime situation to make anything about us.”

  


“C-correct, w-while in S-s-sans' memories he will be extremely susceptible to our emotions and actions. This s-should be a time of healing and working through problems, not trying to hurt each other” 

  


Toriel huffed but said nothing more.

  


“Man, I've never seen you cry like this little guy,” Undyne said as soft as she could, “you wanna talk about it or something?”

  


“W-what's t-the p-p-point,” Sans sniffled, “y-you are a-all g-g-going to s-see it a-anyway.”

  


It was silent for again after that, no one knew what to say. They all felt they knew so much about their friend, but at the end of the day what did they know; in hindsight the amount of things that they did know seemed to always be dwarfed by the things that they didn't know, and they have just never bothered to look harder, dig deeper, and find out more about this complete stranger that they called their friend. 

  


“T-the next m-memory should be starting soon,” Alphys announced.

  


“Thanks, Al,” Sans said, moving from Asgore’s hold as everything faded to white.

  
  


~~~~~~~

  


YEAR: 

XX CE

  


~~~~~~~

  


Sans stood on a wooden stool helping his mother knead together a mound of bread dough, but both of them kept having to pause to pull the dough from in between their phalanges.

  


“This is messy!” Sans squealed with delight while patting his hands on the counter and a giant cloud of flour billowed into the air. 

  


“Yes, yes, it is,” Sans’ mother laughed.

  


“Scripta! Karmic! I'm home!” a male voice called from behind them.

  


Sans whirled around sprinting towards the voice crying out “Papa! Papa!” all the while.

  


The unseen observers gasped as they saw the man whose arms Sans jumped into. A tall raven haired and blue-eyed human. His body was muscular, and he had a sack twice as large as Sans hung over his shoulder. 

  


Scooping the skeletiny up in one arm, he walked over to Scripta and gave her a peck on the cheek bone.

  


"Welcome home, Agnes, love” Scripta said, moving her head, so she could kiss him. 

  


_ “I- I d-don’t… Sans, he… I mean…” _

  


_ “MY BROTHER IS A HYBRID?”  _

  
  
  



	3. Tori's dilemma and a metaphorical cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torial being a bit of a Karen and some family fun.

_ "I thought you said after each memory we would have a chance to talk to Sans, Doctor," Toriel said, not masking the disdain in her voice.  _

_ "W-well, today h-has been full of p-people being  _ wrong,  _ hasn't it, y-your 'Majesty'?" Alphys quipped, clearly done with Toriel's shit.  _

Instead of immediately going to the state where they could talk to Sans, they had immediately jumped right into the next memories. The only one complaining was Toriel.

_ "Look at it this way," Undyne interjected, clearly restraining herself from surplexing Toriel, "the sooner we get through the memories the sooner we get back to Frisk, and the sooner we can have POPCORN!" _

_ "Very well," Toriel huffed. _

Fun family memories played before them from picnics to chores, not a single one seemed to hold a shred of anything that would hint at the reasons for Sans' breakdown after the first memory. 

~~~

YEAR:

XX CE

MAY

"Heya, how's my little bone boy doing?" Agnes asked. 

"Papaaaa, five more minutes," Sans wined sleepily. 

"Aw, but I thought you liked backen and flapjacks," the human that was Sans' father jested. Leading sans to leap out of bed.

_ "GOOD, TO KNOW HE'S ALWAYS BEEN A LAZYBONES," Papyrus laughed fondly. Toriel glanced at the skeleton, her stressed face sifting just a bit. _

As Sans and Anges headed from the bedroom to the kitchen the smell of bacon cooking in lard began to premiat the onlookers' senses.

_ "Maybe we should have bacon instead of popcorn," Undyne mused. _

“Happy birthday, my skeletiny,” 

“What’s a birthday?”

“A holiday to celebrate the day you were born,” Agnes excitedly explained.

“I don't get it, why would people celebrate me being born? I'm not famous,” Sans scrunched his nose ridge…?

“A birthday,” Scripta interjected, “is a human tradition where one’s family and friends celebrate you living through one year, and looking forward to the next one.”

_ “Why is she talking to him like that? He's a child!” toriel complained. _

“Oh!” Sans said, lighting up, “I get it!”

_ “You were saying something tori,” Asgore smiled. _

_ “Humph,” _

“Why are we just now celebrating my birthday?”

“Your mother wanted to wait until you could remember your first birthday,” he smiled putting an arm around his lover.

~~~

Toriel watched the prosiding “party” with a twinge of envy. 

While she did have Frisk, they didn’t always act like a child. They seemed much older, and there was no way to control them. Well, it's not like she wanted control or anything after years of not having anything, after Asriel and Chara’s death that she has totally moved on from, completely. It would just be nice if Frisk would ask permission before going to Asgore's house for the night, or week. And don't get her started on them being the ambassador, Asgore never should have asked, they were a child they should get to be a child. She didn’t care if it was Frisk’s decision in the end, it should have been brought up with her before anything…. Stars, she was pathetic. Here she was stewing in her anger again, just because Sans's memories reminded her of the days when she and Asgore were in love and raising two beautiful children together. Even now she was reminiscing on how Asriel had wanted to throw Chara a ‘birthday’ party when none of them had any idea of what it even was, and how it quickly became a monster tradition after that.

It's not like Sans’s birthday had any other similarities to Chara’s, matter of fact there wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Sans just a slightly larger breakfast and a few presents. Then, they were off to the choirs, like every other day… yet they all seemed so happy! And for Sans to be so upset seemed absolutely foolish! If he was so happy with the girly doll that had been given to him, why wasn't he happy now? The memories she had of the good days still made her happy, his memories could make him happy too! Their memories could make them happy… right?

Stars, did she even know when Frisk's birthday was?

~~~

“A birthday marks the day someone becomes “older” right?” Sans asked, watching his mother heat something up on the stove.

“Yes, it does” Scripta replied, not looking up from the meal she was preparing. While Agnes looked up from where he was working on something just out of view.

“So, now that I'm older, can i go into town with Papa?" Scripta and Agnes froze. 

"Not until you're older, Karmic" Scripta stated with a practiced demeanor.

"But you just said that I  _ was  _ older!" Sans shrieked on the verge of tears.

After giving each other a quick, worried glance, Sans's parents relented. The next time Anges would be heading to town Karmic Sans was going with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.  
> Been a while since I last updated, huh?  
> I'm probably not going to be much faster. But I'm trying to get you guys more chapters.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be more eventful


	4. Outside Looking In

Frisk anxiously watched the scientist rush to and fro. Several have come up to them to comfort them and tell them that everything was going to be fine.

Frisk wanted to scoff at the notion that something wouldn't be fine. After all they were the one in control.

If something went wrong they would just reset. It wasn't that big of a deal.

No, Frisk was nervous because this was one of the few things that they only had one shot at.

Frisk wanted to know the deal with Sans. Being friends with him was getting them nowhere, neither was interrogating Papyrus. Investigating Sans's room and basement lead to more questions than answers.

There was nothing, NOTHING, about Sans anywhere. No birth records, no doctors, no schools. 

Sure they didn't go around sneaking through government records with their other friends, but that was because they would talk! 

Sure it took resets and resets of learning how to be manipulating, resetting over memories, and a bit of puzzle solving (sometimes literally). 

But, Sans! He was an ig- ignig - anigm - UNKNOWN FACTOR! 

The only things they did know was that he was powerful and at the very least knew of resets and had a way to keep track of them or at the most, he remembered.

Thus over the past few weeks Frisk had been learning as much about Alphys's project as they could. Or, well to them they have. Resetting over conversations and saving over them to learn how best to sabotage the test run so that it was Sans's memories being shared.

Frisk was counting on being able to see the memories with everyone else. Not being allowed to, it threw them for a loop.

Oh well, they could ask one of the others, probably Alphys, about it once they came to…

If they came to.

Frisk wasn't worried about it. They could just reset… but then Sans probably won't volunteer, or well, let Papyrus volunteer for him.

" _ Man, they sure are panicked. To think pulling out two little wires caused all this trouble _ ," Chara said, floating besides Frisk.

Frisk looked at the ghost child and discreetly signed *You no go see memories?*

" _ Yes, I'm sure I can't, or at least  _ shouldn't _ , go along to memory lane, you know what Doc said about human SOULs and this thing _ ," Chara said, gabbing their thumb towards the machine being flocked by scientists.

*You dead* Frisk pointed out.

" _ No shit, Sherlock _ ," 

*Fuck you, Watson.* 

They said nothing for a long time after that.

" _ Want to go find the cafeteria in this place? I can feel your hunger, _ " 

Frisk nodded.

~~~~~

Dr. Bakerson was an absolute disaster. 

He was brought on for his medical knowledge, he knew nothing about the technical side of this project. 

Everything was fine until his boss and her family were all hooked up to the mechanical marvel that was Dr. Alphys Salamonder's work. All the checks they had done- double, triple, quadruple checked even- did they mean nothing?!

At first, everything seemed to be going smoothly. That was until the small skeletons SOUL was drawn to the center chamber instead of Alphys's.

That in and of itself wouldn't have been that concerning, if it wasn't for the appearance of the SOUL.

The SOUL was small, much smaller than any SOUL he had ever seen on record. Smaller than even a new born's SOUL. Barely shedding any light, the organ was cyan in colour but yellow streaks would occasionally flash through the small heart like lightning in a storm illuminating the fractured surface, then would fade from yellow, to green, and back to cyan. 

God, the fractures, how was the poor thing even holding together? The skeleton's SOUL looked like a window that took a baseball through it and instead of getting a new window, the broken one was repaired with hot glue and mismatched glass shards. 

But none of that was what sent Dr. Bakerson into overdrive and sending for help. 

The SOUL was quivering violently. 

He couldn't fail someone like that again! Never again.

This was the reason he no longer worked in the ER. SOULs made everything too personal. Sure, he had experienced his fair share of deaths in his field- teenagers who forgot their EpiPen, drunk drivers, or diabetics with low blood sugar- but once he could see, no, feeling the SOUL  _ shatter _ … he just couldn't anymore. 

They needed to figure out what was wrong, so they could safely disconnect everyone and get the skeleton to the hospital, or at least stabilize him.

~~~~~

They had packed the horse drawn cart up early that morning. Flour, barley, milk and a whole pig was what they were taking to town to trade. They were hoping to get a new chair from the carpenter guild, since the family cow had decided their old one would be a decent midnight snack. 

They didn't have a barn house yet, they were still saving up for one.

Karmic practically vibrated where he sat next to the pig. This was going to be the best day of his life! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been having some bad mental health... weeks, thanks to what's been going on in the real world. But I'm slowly but surely realling my life in.
> 
> https://kindalikemangabutnotreally.tumblr.com/


	5. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fever dream starts now

Karmic’s  Sans’s feet pounded against the ground as smoke filled the air, the wheat field was on fire. He wished he never asked to go into town, he wished he never asked, he wished he never, he wished, he… he… 

_ I didn't know you kept slaves, Anges. _

_ So young and strong too. _

_ If you're ever looking to sell, I have a few daughters that would make great wives. _

_ Da, what's a “slave”?  _

The world had stopped. They were looking at him.

There was no sound. horses stood impatiently, Chickens clucked, But there was no sound.

All eyes were one the small skeleton child; The abomination, the freak, the curse, the plague, the shame, the evil, the demon, the undead, the font, the lich, the living death….

The wheat fields were dissolving into ash. No, they were melting. Melting away… and he was still running… 

People were screaming. People were dying… 

54-NS's  Karmic's feet thumped loudly against the mettle floor. His SOUL thumped loudly in his skull. He had to get away, get away, get away, get away, get away, get away, get away, get away, get away, get away…

And he was running through the streets of New Home. Weaving expertly through the cobblestone streets. Climbing up walls and sliding through sewer pipes… 

He was sliding down a bar, drunken monsters clapping to the song he was belting… 

It was his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault, his fault… 

Vines exploded from the ground, sending snow and dirt flying in all directions. Ripping trees up by the root and using them as clubs, the golden flower's face contorted into something horrifying… 

Frisk came running at him with a knife, but he stood his ground… 

Karmic was running through the fields of ash that once was a sea of gold. 

"Ma! Da!" Fat tears streamed down his face from fear and the smoke. He coughed, he couldn't breathe but he kept running. 

Where were they! They said they'd be right behind him. They promised! 

Sans Karmic came to a complete halt in front of his family's house, or what used to be a house. Now the barley was a foundation left. Just smoldering ashes.

And… 

_ Mom, what happens when we die? _

Scripta looked up from her sowing.

_ Well, when a monster dies their SOUL shatters and their body turns to dust because their SOUL is no longer supplying magic to it. _

_ What about humans? Like Da? _

_ When a human dies their body stays behind, and their SOUL separates from their body, but still remains. A human SOUL can stay long after death if preserved properly. _

Ashes lazily drifted through the sky as the world faded to grey. The world was now dull. Even as the ground turned to cold mettle and the Ashes turned into golden flowers and the wheat fields turned to forest and the sky turned to stone the windmill remained. And from the window where Sans  Karmic spent many hours watching the rithmic shifting of shadows, Anges's corpse was hanged.

~~~~~~~~

"Where is Rebecca with that IV?" Dr. Bakerson snapped.

"S-sir…" looking where the intern was pointing his heart stopped.

~~~~~~~~

It took them a second to realize that they could interact with Sans, since the strange scenery that they found themselves in wasn't fading into non-existence like the previous one.

"Sans…" Papyrus timidly called, it felt so wrong… it was so wrong.

.

..

…

Undyne was the first one to react when it happened. When Sans collapsed and faded. When he was nothing but his SOUL quivering like an injured bird. When the world started to shake and crumble.

When his SOUL shatters.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Undyne reached out grabbing a shard of Sans's SOUL and held on, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS THAT EASY!" 

~~~~~~~~

Undyne woke up on a cold wooden floor. 

The room smelt distinctly of booze and piss. 

"What the hell happened?" She asked, going to move her hand through her hair… only to find, she had no hair.

"What the!" Undyne's eyes shot open as she sat up.

Except, she could see out of both eyes.

_ U-undyne!  _

"Alphys! Where are you? I can't see you!" 

_ UNDYNE LOOK AT YOUR HANDS. _

"What the heck you talking about Paps? look… at… my…" these weren't her hands… this wasn't her body!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

_ C-calm d-d-down well figure something out. _

"I'm in Sans's body!"

  
  



	6. Walking Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Undyne's toe

Undyne stumbled around in the dark, having found the wall sometime ago did not appear to be helping. The room wasn't large, taking only about five steps to traverse the entire length of one wall. What made it challenging; however, was the fact that the layout of the room seemed to keep shifting, stubbing her toe, only to find there was nothing to stub her toe on, taking her hand of the wall only to have to stumble around the blind for an infuriating amount of time to find it again, it took twelve or three steps to traverse the length of the wall instead of five.

Undyne stumbled around, hoping to find  _ something  _ that would get her out of… whatever this was.

“Sans’s night vision is shit!” Undyne exclaimed quietly after stubbing her toe on nothing, again.

_ I DON'T RECKON THIS ROOM IS SUPPOSED TO BE SEEN IN. SANS’S NIGHT VISION ISN'T THAT BAD.  _

“Yeah, well, tell that to my broken toe,” Undyne whispered frustratedly. The last time she shouted the room shook like an earthquake hit.

_ Are you sure that Undyne can't use her magic, Docter? _

_ P-p-positive, we d-don't know what would happen i-if she d-did. It would be safer if she d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d- *sigh* doesn't risk it with the s-state Sans is i-in. _

“Sorry, babe, stumbling around in the dark, hoping to trigger a memory or whatever is getting on my nerves.”

_ U-u-undyne! Wait!  _

But Undyne had already called on her magic and… she summoned Sans SOUL shard. 

Undyne stared at the tinny thing in her hand. Its light eliminated the surrounding room nicely. It was no longer dull, but bright. A beautifully mesmerizing swirl of pale blue and electric yellow twirling in her hand like a ballerina in a music box. __

Undyne jumped as the door slammed open on the other side of the room, allowing bright fluorescent lights to flow into the room, blinding Undyne and the spectral onlookers.

“And stay in here you ungrateful brat!” a burly voice called obviously having smoked too many cigarettes that day if the hoarseness of his voice and the smell was anything to go by.

Whatever the man threw into the room squeaked and rattled as it landed somewhere in the room.

Recovering from the blinding light that had stunned her, Undyne charged at the closing door. But she was too late, the door had already closed. It was almost as if the door had never existed in the first place as undyne desperately scratched at the wall trying to find the opening that had once been there.

"Damn it," Undyne muttered under her breath.

"W-who are you?"

Undyne whirled around, clutching Sans's SOUL close to her chest as if someone would try to take it from her. 

When she saw who it was… but no,  _ she  _ was Sans, but Sans was over there, huddling into himself. 

_ Golly, this is strange. _

"Er… I'm Undyne? You're Sans, right?"

Sans's eyes widened, "how did you know my name?" 

"Because I'm your friend, remember? Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard. You know who I am right?"

Sans shook his head.

_ T-that doesn't… wait, t-this m-must be an f-fragment of Sans. M-maybe, the sh-shards only have limited access to Sans' memories… _

_ DOES THAT MEAN WE HAVE TO FIND ALL THE PIECES OF MY BROTHER'S SOUL TO PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER. _

_ *Shrug noise* _

Undyne reached up to frustratedly pull at her ear fins, a nasty habit, but she never expected to have what broke it to be the fact that her fins were FREAKING GONE!

"Ok, first off I'm a naiad, not a skeleton, let's get that out of the way," 

"Right, and I'm a fire breathing dragon," came Sans's sarcastic quip.

"NNGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sans jumped and hid in the face of the loud noise, but seemed unfazed by the violent tremors that shook the bleakly desolate room. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to frighten you," Undyne apologized, crouching down to comfort the quiet skeleton. “Today hasn't been going to plan, and it's been leaving me infuriated. I shouldn't have lashed out at you, none of this is your fault.” 

Sans timidly glanced at the other skeleton threw his hands. “You mean it?” He asked, genuinely taken aback by Undyne’s sincerity. 

“Of course, i wouldnt lie to a friend.” 

_ *COUGH*  _

“What?”

_ NOTHING. _

“Who are you talking to?”

“Er…”

…

… 

“Look, we need to get out of here. You are in danger, and I want to get you back to your none shattered into tiny little bits self as soon as possible, okay?” Undyne affirmed.

“What?” 

“Um… well… you see…”

_ U-undyne, can you talk for me? _

Undyne nods waiting for her girlfriend to tell her what to say while Sans, thankfully, waited patiently. 

“We’re in your memories right now sans, and you are in shabby condition right now. Your SOUL shattered, but you're still here, so we might have a chance to put the… shards back together and save you. Several people who love and care for you are here, and are willing to help you, but we have to get out of here to reunite them. So we can save you,” undyne translated. 

Sans nods standing up and leading Undyne to the door.

“I don't believe I can guide you outside of this room,” Sans, explained turning to Undyne. “And im not sure I know anything that can help you complete your task, but I believe in you!” and with that Sans opened the door.

*you gained a SOUL shard 

**Author's Note:**

> https://greifing-angle-hopeful-demon.tumblr.com/post/618115706264879104/call-me-greifing-here-is-a-list-of-things-about-m


End file.
